Disconnectable joints are typically used in power feeder applications. Such applications typically comprise three phases, requiring three joints for each jointing application. Thus, in a straight joint there are six bolts that must be hand tightened and subsequently tightened to the appropriate torque. For a tap configuration, a “Y” joint is used, requiring nine bolts. Finally, in a 4-way configuration an “H” joint is used, requiring a total of twelve bolts.
Installation of the joints can be difficult, because every bolt must be handtightened and subsequently torqued, using conventional methods commonly known in the art, to ensure proper connection. In a typical installation, in order to ensure proper alignment of the articles being connected, for example, cables, lugs and buses, the splicer must hand-tighten each bolt, and upon verifying the joint alignment, torque the bolts to 50 to 60 foot-pounds. Once the bolts are tightened to the appropriate torque, the splicer can then slide sleeves into place to cover the bolts and seal the connections.
There are many problems with the currently used methods and joints. First, the splicing procedure is typically performed in manholes or in otherwise extremely confined conditions, limiting the freedom of motion of the splicer. Additionally, when the “Y” or “H” joints are used, half of the bolts must be attached from the underside of the joint, thereby rendering the installation even more difficult. Also, if the cables are located on the lower racks, the splicer may need to work on his knees, further complicating the splicing procedure. Furthermore, a torque tool, such as a torque wrench, is needed to torque the bolts. These torque tools, however, may be difficult to maneuver in the confined space in which the splicer is operating. Given many of the difficulties in attaching the bolts, in many instances the splicer either fails to do the final torqueing operation or does not torque the bolts to the correct torque, creating a potential failure point in the joint.
In light of the shortcomings of the conventional methods and applications known in the art, it is desirable to provide a device that ensures proper tightening of the final assembly of the joint and/or which eliminates the need for the torque tool.